


Tangon's Song

by Serriya (Keolah)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - Fandom, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Original, Captivity, Elves, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Poetry, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1995-01-01
Updated: 1995-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Serriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An elven girl sings for her absent father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangon's Song

Stars above shine far and wide  
sea below is stretching vast  
mountains jutting from the sea  
sun awakens every day.

Eagles soar from distant cliffs  
deer are prancing in the woods  
fish are swimming in the streams  
river flowing to the sea.

Skies are vast and cloudless deep  
silhouette the blackbird's song  
struck upon the rising sun  
sailing o'er the distant skies.

Village sits beside the stream  
city springs from under cliffs  
town is there within the woods  
city lives beside the sea.

Endurance flows into the sea  
where seaport city's setting sail  
delta vast and isles sandy  
great Endurance from the cliffs.

Tangon is beside the river  
casting stones into its flow  
singing songs of deepest sorrow  
her eyes shed unnumbered tears.

"Father great and father true  
I will ever remember you  
lost and gone you're not forgotten  
even stars remember you.

Father Perrin true as stars  
fearless heart courageous too.  
When dragon Karth came to our home  
you drew your sword and met him true.

'Dragon Karth' did Perrin say  
'Don't you fear the sword Tarmil?  
For if you don't as yet you will.'  
And Perrin heard the dragon hail.

'Fear you I don't and never will  
but truth be had I fear Tarmil  
for master great will wield great  
but master less wields foolish fate.'

And anger burned within Tarmil  
for Perrin was no less than great  
so the sword burned brilliant hate  
and drove the dragon to the sea."

Tangon stood and swept her arm  
gestured to the endless sea  
surf is splashing river flows  
she sang another melody.

"Father Perrin swift as arrows  
on your steed called Fleerithorn  
crossed Endurance single bound  
to meet the trolls from Horror Wood.

Arrows showered Fleerithorn  
but steed so great they did not touch  
and Tarmil drawn the trolls turn back  
retreating back unto their wood.

The chase was on and Fleerithorn  
raced upon the fleeing heels  
snapping at the frightened trolls  
to the depths of Horror Wood.

Danger lurks among the trees  
trolls fade now within the wood  
no one knows they still live there  
peril lies a step away.

Perrin knew he should return  
leave the wood and gallop off  
tracing steps to no avail  
Perrin could not find the trail.

Lost at last within the wood  
Perrin should devise a plan  
learn direction to the path  
off Fleerithorn did Perrin go.

Climbing up the nearest tree  
Perrin sought the distant stream  
Endurance flowed within the wood  
and to the east would Perrin go.

Perrin rode toward the river  
swarmed by trolls was Perrin found  
leapt upon great Fleerithorn  
gallop did toward the stream.

Endurance great the trolls did fear  
Trolls were fast but Fleer was faster  
scape was near across the stream  
leapt across Endurance wide.

Freedom gained from Horror Wood  
Fleerithorn and Perrin left  
south they rode and home returned  
trolls dared not to leave the wood."

Tangon swept her arm to east  
gestured to the seaport city  
to her home in lonely city  
and proceeded lamentation.

"See you again I never will  
for know I know you won't return  
south you fly with family great  
south is south and far away.

Know I see the distance now  
sea has now dissevered us  
father Perrin true as stars  
I will ever remember you.

Fly you cross dividing sea  
never knew that I yet live  
Trolls were strong but I escaped  
and live to sing you my own song.

Twas autumn lost for now is winter  
and I had crossed the river center  
sailed in my tiny Finder  
didn't see the hiding trolls.

Golden eyes were red with vengeance  
hatred, anger, lust and spewing  
suffered from the years of torment  
torture forth in Horror Wood.

Spears were flying cross the river  
struck upon the helpless Finder  
striking little hapless Finder  
and dove I swift into the stream.

Frigid water covered me  
and river swept me to the sea  
racked trolls stood waiting there  
netted trap of spinning spears.

I remember tying bindings  
they impeded valued freedom  
captured led into the wood  
prisoner through Horror Wood.

Darkness flowing horrid creatures  
feral glaring peering foliage  
eyes within the dreary leaves  
just beyond my range of sight.

Pulling, tugging, restless captors  
lead me deep into the wood  
black impatience, anger red  
freedom lost and tired was I.

Then led down deep caverns darken  
hallways cold and no light shone  
deeper, deeper, ever deeper  
when will end this horrid jail?

Deeper, deeper, deeper led  
down the caverns' deepest depths  
to the trolls' intended prison  
loosed my bonds and iron gate closed.

Waited I for light to come  
for long I waited in the dark  
and hope seemed lost and dark complete  
but I at last did see a light.

I could see the silhouette  
of the keeping iron gate  
try and try to break the gate  
what could I truly do but wait?

Then I noticed wide-placed bars  
full intent for keeping trolls  
whose bodies were far thicker than  
those of limber slender girls.

I slipped through the iron bars  
and looked about the darkened halls  
no invading wretched troll  
did patrol the empty hall.

Exit's direction I did recall  
and lithely crept along the wall  
hiding deepest shadowed hall  
could I find the way back out?

Past the sentries I did sweep  
unnoticed silent in the shade  
armed trolls did see me not  
as I crept out into the wood.

Lucky it was night outside  
sunlight would have blinded me  
I did recall my father's plight  
and clambered up the nearest tree.

Seek did I the homeward stream  
that would free me from the wood  
see it east I clambered down  
and met upon a dozen spears.

Shaft of moonlight did come down  
through a ripping in the clouds  
glinted gold off sentries' spears  
blinding them with gentlest light.

Through distraction I did race  
running to the blessed stream  
eastward I would find escape  
guided by the golden glow.

See I then the freedom stream  
just beyond my fleeting reach  
tantalizing near my freedom  
then it vanished from my sight.

Followed the beguiling glow  
never will I trust again!  
led me back full circle round  
straight to waiting sentries' spears.

Frantic panic I did know  
what the tricking moonlight's glow  
where the stars can save my life?  
troll guard draws a silver knife.

'Prisoner, you will return  
or I will kill you here and now,'  
troll guard spoke in harshest tones  
that chilled me down into my bones.

Fearless did I try to speak  
but no sound uttered crossed my lips  
threat unspoken tactic changed  
leapt I quick into the trees.

Breaking clouds did then reveal  
the path and truth from my repeal  
walking branches eastward now  
the stars I followed trusting now.

Stars magnanimous guided true  
soon I found the rushing stream  
Crossed Endurance by the limbs  
so I'll travel homeward now.

Once again, the trolls not dare  
never dare to leave their wood  
trapped within their torturous end  
without a hope left for revenge.

But return, what to find then?  
I see the city home deserted  
left me lost and gone without me  
will I ever see you again?

Fly away on wings of grey  
soaring south across the sea  
searching questing for a new home  
a bright new home across the sea.

Father Perrin wings of grey  
eagles southward relocation  
will you ever turn for me?  
will I ever see you again?"

Sudden clouds did burst in frigid  
blasting winds did come from sea  
and from the clouds a figure grey  
flying cross the endless sea.

Perrin landed by the river  
from his eagle did dismount  
hugging Tangon, greeted daughter  
turning back from cross the water.

"I could never leave without you,"  
father Perrin told her true,  
"So once I chose to come return  
for missing you my heart did burn."

Fly away did father and daughter  
soaring again across the water  
flying distant far away  
to find a home another day.


End file.
